Old Polcro
Old Polcro 'is a Level 85 Uber Instance located within Darklight Woods, and the current home of Tylious Dawnbane. At the end of Crippled Edge, the dreaded empire awaits. Attunement The Dawnbane Questline, including the rebuilding of Fordron's sword, must be completed. History 'Founding of Polcro Polcro was founded many ages past by a roaming band of merchants and traders. The eldest of the band, Sendako Rayfield, assumed the role of leader in the encampment, and ran the small, but burgeoning town, with a fair and tolerant hand. He ordered many of his people to go out to all other lands and spread the word of the city he has created, greatly increasing the flow of traders and settlers to the town. Over the ages, the city grew to an immense size, that rivaled that of many large empires of the time. 'Dwarves, First Contact' Many years have passed since the passing of King Sendako, his daughter, Kilian Rayfield, had assumed control of the city. As the city expanded further into the nearby mountains, she ordered a band of foot soldiers to explore many of the unexplored passes with hopes of expanding their mining operations. Many months passed until the group returned, donning masterfully crafted new weapons and armour, accompanied by a group of Dwarven Scholars and diplomats. The Dwarves and The Cronians came into a trade and military aggrement shortly after, and ushered in a new era for the city of Polcro. 'My'Drakthian Arwen, the Great War' Deep within the mountains, hidden from the trade routes of the Cronian's, lived a race of troll like beings. No one knew what they were called, but the name "Skelden" which in the Cronian tongue meant "Dread", became the colloquial name among the people of Cronia. The Skelden had been watching the expansion of Polcro for many years, hating what they were doing for their native lands. On one night, when the city slept peacefully, the entirety of the Skelden force stormed into Cronian lands, sweeping through the unsuspecting outposts along the way. When word reached Polcro of the horde, Queen Kilian ordered the entirety of the Cronian forces onto the field. The two forces met on the Plains of Sen. The battle that followed lasted countless months, with the Skelden endlessly pushing their immense numbers onto the plains, and the Cronians with there many allies masterfully holding the line with expert military tactics. In the end Polcro and her allies emerged victories, but suffered immense losses. 'The Elven Alienage' Only a few weeks had past since the great war with the Skelden, when bands of high elves ventured into the Cronian Court, saying there homeland had been taken over by an unknown force, and almost all of their city had been exterminated in t resulting battle. They were traveling to another city of the elves, but their supplies were running low, and they wouldn't be able to make it. When all hope had been lost, they ventured upon Polcro, seeing this as a good omen they asked for refuge from Queen Kilian. Queen Kilian had grown bitter over the course of the war, and forced them into slums on the outside of the city, and to work in the Cronian mines and any slave-driven task she could think of. Only a few were allowed to enter the city, even less were allowed citizenship. One such elf, was Tylious Dawnbane. 'The Rise of Tylious' Tylious Dawnbane had proven a great asset to the Cronian force, he slowly worked his way up the ranks of the force to become head commander. Queen Kilian was impressed with his prowess, and granted him an elite force of soldiers, his own to do with as he wished, dubbed the Cronian Legion. A select few within the legion were named Dawnbane Enforcers. Within the Dawnbane Enforcers was Tylious' right-hand, and close friend, Fordron Banesmite. Fordron saved Tylious' life just as much as Tylious saved his, and led the Cronian force if ever Tylious was unable. The Legion was the spearhead of many decisive battles, led by Tylious and Fordron, and the group led to the success of all of them. 'My'Draknothar Olren, The Blood Era' Many years had come to pass since Polcro's golden age had come to an end, and had fallen into a state of civil unrest as a result. The entire city has become a walled military fortress, the citizens never walked the streets, Queen Kilian had grown insane and ornery in her advanced age and ordered the construction of mechanized giants and siege machines to protect the empire from any sort of intrusion. Murder was common, death was abound, people started calling this "The Blood Era" of Cronia. Queen Kilian had pushed all her gold coffers into the construction of mighty titans, that she left everything else unprotected, when the Skelden emerged once again from the mountains, this time led by Galeron Duskwither, an Elven Necromancer and lich lord. The Skelden ripped through the city, slaughtering anyone that stood in their way. The legion stood valiant at the final battle in the court, but even they failed. Tylious and Fordron, the last of the Cronian legion, managed to strike down hundreds of Skelden, even taking down all of Galerons commanders, before Tylious met his fate before the hands of Galeron himself, giving Fordron a chance to escape. Any survivors that managed to escape traveled east. They have constructed a new city, dubbed New Polcro, under the command of Fordron, the only known living Dawnbane Enforcer. 'Old Polcro Today' The entirety of Old Polcro had been taking by Galeron and his Skelden minions, Anyone who dares walk by the old city can see the Skelden building expansions onto the walls and buildings. Giant thundering titans can be seen patrolling the old walkways of the ancient city. Some rumors have arisen that Galeron has resurected Tylious to serve him; these have been confirmed as true, and that he has struck down Galeron in rage, thus taking control of the Skelden Horde. The city hangs in ruins, titans patrol the once grand gardens, now military battlements, and ice creeps from the old Court of Cronia. Only the brave can strike down Tylious in the heart of the once great empire. The Instance The New Polcro Strike Force is leading the siege of the city, hoping to reclaim it from Tylious' icy grip, and capture the ancient technology within. Old Polcro involves many stages to gain access to Tylious, all are mandatory. Listed in order: *The Onslaught of the Cronian Gates. (Siege) *The Blood Grounds. * The Generals of Tylious. *The Court of Cronia. *The Sundered Hall. (Unlocked on Master, Must Defeat Tylious to Enter.) Old Polcro is a giant instance, with The R.B. stating that "you can clear the forest, and you'll come to a giant stone wall, which you will have to back way to see Cronia Castle, or even the tip of where Tylious resides." In the instance, the New Polcro Strike Force will allow use of their vehicles, called CCVs (Cronian Combat Vehicles) that you have a limited use for. They can be used in most parts of the Onslaught, and at the beginning of the Blood Grounds. Members of the New Polcro Strike Force will be fighting mobs throughout the Onslaught and Blood Grounds. New Polcro Strike Force (or NPSF) members will also help you in anyway they can during some minor battles, but you're on your own for bosses. The types of NPSF units are: *NPSF Soldiers: Most common, deal moderate damage, wield great hammers. *NPSF Priests: Less commom, heal any friendly unit, wield staves. *NPSF Berserkers: Rare, deal Huge amounts of damage, dual wield battle axes. *NPSF Commanders: Super Rare, deal large amounts of damage and heal friendly units, wield long swords and shields. *NPSF High Warlords/High Marshals: Ultra Rare, deal very large amounts of damage, can heal and resurrect friendly units. wield claymore two-handed swords. *Banesmite Enforcers: Incredibly Rare, deal great amounts of damage, can fully heal and mass resurrect Friendly units. Use a variety of weapons. Layout Old Polcro has many floors but goes like this: 1. The Cronain Walkway; A large siege area after the entrance. 3 bosses 2. The blood grounds; 3 floors, each with 2 bosses, here you will leave your siege engines and play normally 3. The Generals; each in his/her own ring. 4 generals in total: The Blood Ring, the Soul ring, The Toxic Ring, and the Ring of demise. 4. Cronian Court; starts with the grand titan as a guard of the main gates, which lead to Tylious' Chamber 5. The Sundered Hall. People who defeat Tylious on Master difficulty have the chance to fight his worst opponent, Galeron. Map The Maps were made by The R.B. OnslaughtX.png|The Onslaught of the Cronian Gates. BGF1XX.png|The Blood Grounds (Floor 1) BGF2XX.png|The Blood Grounds (Floor 2) BGF3XX.png|The Blood Grounds (Floor 3) GOTXX.png|The Generals of Tylious. FinalPolcroX.png|The Court of Cronia. sunder.png|The Sundered Hall. Bosses and Denizens Resources and Loot *Core *Bore Brew *Bones *Ingot See Old Polcro Loot . Notes *You must defeat El'naera to remove the magical barrier in the Blood Grounds. *You can do the last 4 bosses of The Blood Grounds in any order you wish. *Old Polcro is one of the most successful patches to date. *To much debate, it could've been a Combo Patch. Achievements See: Achievements: Old Polcro *Storm the Gates! - Defeat all bosses in the Onslaught of the Cronian Gates. *Blood on the Ground - Defeat all bosses in The Blood Grounds. *4 Play - Defeat all bosses in The Generals of Tylious. *Return to the Court - Defeat all bosses in The Cronian Court. *Immortal of Old Polcro - Beat all bosses in Old Polcro, with no players dying to any boss, during the lockout period. *??? - C'mon kiddies gather round. Who's your foremost friend in town? From main to maple the name resounds, Professor Nutbutter. Category:Uber instances Category:Instances